


The mortal with an unexpected portal

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Identity, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: Bodhi seeks the help of his neighbor to deal with something unexpected in his room.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1
Collections: SniperPilot





	The mortal with an unexpected portal

Being a warlock, there were few things that could bother Cassian. Silly, human things. So as Cassian climbed the stairs to his third floor apartment in Hoboken, he was completely unsurprised to see his adorable neighbor burst out from his apartment and plaster himself against the door, panting. 

“Help!” his neighbor, Bodhi yelled out.

Cassian looked over and saw that he was shaking and pale, despite his natural tone. Bodhi came forward, and clutched at Cassian’s shirt, his eyes frantic.

“Do you believe in the paranormal?” Cassian tried not to let anything change his calm, unfazed expression as he calmly replied: “no, not really.”

Bodhi grabbed Cassian’s arm and started tugging him from the landing to his door. “I think...no, I’m not going to tell you what I think, because I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Please look in my closet.”

Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle. “All I’m going to see is the ghost of my teenage self begging me to let him out.” Still, Cassian was a bit curious. He hadn’t noticed or felt anything off, but that didn’t mean something could’ve happened while he was at work. 

Bodhi let go of Cassian and looked at him appraisingly. “You’re gay? I mean, me too, but I spent years-no! Closet! Now!” 

Cassian laughed again, letting himself be led inside Bodhi’s apartment. It was the same layout as Cassian’s, but there was obviously different furniture and it was impeccably well-kept, compared to Cassian’s clutter. 

As Cassian was led towards the bedroom, he suddenly felt it. No, Bodhi was right to be freaked out. Any mortal would be. Cassian trepidatiously approached the closet and, hand wavering on the doorknob, slowly opened it to reveal what Cassian knew, unmistakably, was a portal. He closed the door and sighed. He tried his best to avoid mortals in his personal life, but he also knew when he needed to include them in more. Bodhi was nervously chewing on his finger, his eyes blown wide. 

“So? Am I crazy?”

Cassian sat down and dropped his laptop bag, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright. I’m gonna need you to trust me, even though I already lied to you. I do believe in the paranormal. Mostly because. Well, I’m a warlock. And you’ve definitely got a portal in your closet. I didn’t do it!” Cassian quickly added. Bodhi’s mouth was gaping open. 

“I...what?”

Cassian patted the spot beside him on the bed and Bodhi obliged, taking a seat hesitatingly. 

“That portal won’t hurt you. At least for now, so we might as well start at the beginning.”

  
  



End file.
